Erik's Surprises
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: Erik decides to surprise his love. Post paralysis


**Disclaimer: I do not own these beautiful people**

**Written to Drumming Song by Florence and the Machines**

**This was an idea that came but when I was talking to my sister about Cherik, I hope you enjoy it!**

Walking around the castle was becoming a normal occurrence for Charles, as he rounded the corner he heard a familiar voice,

"Erik," he smiled as the man appeared before him,

"Charles…and where are you going?" Charles smirked,

"Nowhere." Erik grinned,

"Good," he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Charles' waist, "I want to show you something." He whispered against his neck. The oh so familiar chills rolled down Charles' back and he grabbed Erik's free hand,

"Let's go then." Erik shook his head,

"No peeking." Charles crossed his fingers,

"I promise." Erik smiled and released Charles' waist,

"Let's go then."

Erik pulled Charles through the castle until they exited out the back door. Snow covered the grounds and the cold, night air forced Charles to cling to Erik for warmth.

"Erik, why are we out here, its freezing!?" Erik smiled,

"It's a secret, and we are almost there."

They continued walking through the woods until they stopped in front of a large, frozen lake; on a bench on the edge of the lake sat two pairs of ice skates and two winter jackets, Charles smiled,

"Ice skating?" Erik nodded and ran ahead,

"Come on!" Charles smiled and chased after his love,

"Put these on," Erik caught the shoes in midair and helped Charles lace them on. Charles stood up wobbling, "Warten!" _Wait!_ Erik wrapped one of the jackets around Charles, "Now we can go." Charles tried to hold his balance as Erik sped off onto the ice, he made a few circles before noticing that Charles was not with him, "Charles, come on!" Charles frowned slightly, and took an unsteady step onto the ice. His foot slid and when he tried to catch his balance his other foot began to slide, after struggling to not fall for about thirty seconds, he found himself on his butt with Erik standing over him laughing, "Do you need help?" Charles nodded and let Erik pull him up. "It's easy, watch," Erik slowly began pushing his legs forward, "It's just like walking!" he called back. Charles lurched his leg forward and found himself in a deadly split,

"Erik!" he yelled. Erik's laughter filled the forest,

"Charles, you've never done this before have you?" Erik smiled lifting him off the ice again,

"No." Erik smirked,

"Why don't I just give you a push, maybe you'll get the hang of it then." Charles' eyes widened,

"No, Erik I don't think that is such a good idea-" Erik sent Charles sailing, and just before he feel, lifted his hand and gave the metal skates a push,

"Now, just as I showed you!" Charles tried to concentrate, and pushed his leg forward, much to his surprise, he moved forward and his other foot followed, before he knew it, he was skating around like a professional…it was as if he wasn't even doing anything-

"Erik! You cheater!" Erik laughed, pulling the skates into him, and subsequently Charles,

"Sorry," Charles shook his head in Erik's chest, "Why don't we get you out of those shoes and go to round two of the surprise!" Charles nodded and Erik slid them both back to the bench and helped Charles slip off his skates.

"You used to do this a lot when you were younger, didn't you?" Charles asked, Erik nodded,

"Every winter…this huge lake a couple blocks from my house, much larger than this one, would freeze over the second November rolled around." He smiled, "Everyone used to go down and skate for hours." Charles climbed onto his lap, wrapping his legs around Erik's waist,

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Erik nodded and kissed his forehead,

"Thank you for being such a good sport." Charles lifted his head and pecked Erik on the lips. Erik grinned and returned the favor, leaving his lips lingering on Charles'. Charles felt a burning sensation in his chest and pushed his lips against Erik's again; Erik slid his tongue across Charles' lips who opened his mouth, letting his tongue venture into his mouth. Erik wrapped his hands around Charles' back and pulled him in closer, Charles moaned as Erik began nipping at his lower lip. Erik pulled away leaving Charles to frown and pant against his lips,

"Look," Erik smiled, pulling Charles' hand to his head, Charles arched his eyebrow but focused into Erik's thoughts, he saw a familiar pair of black boxers…his boxers…hanging from a lamp shade in his bedroom. Charles pulled away from Erik, his eyes wide,

"What-"

"A sneak peak to surprise two," Erik whispered. Charles smirked,

"You're bad," he whispered.

**Teehee**


End file.
